


Halt.

by Pastel_Aesthetic



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Freeform, Meta Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Aesthetic/pseuds/Pastel_Aesthetic
Summary: I decided to do some poetry :PInspired by Doki Doki Literature Club’s Sayori





	Halt.

Halt  
April 1

Imagine there is a sky, on a planet far away.  
The sky is... blank.  
It is a blank slate.  
The gasses clogging it up are so thick that you cannot fathom to discern what it may contain.  
Look.  
There is nothing. You may fly through it, and see a disaster coming- but only when you are in the midst of it.  
Sometimes the clouds smell of roses, and you are happy to have the reward of flying amidst such a nice sky.  
But these moments are few, and far between.  
There is more nothingness in the sky than there could every be rosy clouds.  
These clouds are pleasant, but you pay a price.  
The price you pay is not worth it.  
You can only fly forwards, hurtling like a bullet through space and time and sky  
Endless sky  
Or is it?  
You may never know.  
You hope you’ll never come to know.  
See, ignorance is bliss, and bliss is good.  
Bliss sucks the life out of all it touches.  
Bliss is happy.  
Bliss is a leech. These clouds are killers.  
But you love them.  
These clouds are lovers.  
You would do anything for another puff of that beautiful smoke.  
You need it, it is your one reason for living.  
It is your weakness, your strength, and your inspiration.  
These billows upon dreams bring you to a standstill.  
A question  
One question  
Is it worth it?  
You could stop at any time  
Stop hurtling like a bullet towards the unknown  
There is a wall  
You know there is  
One day, you will smash into it, and there will be no more tornadoes  
No more rosy puffs  
Only an endless void to welcome a weary traveler  
You will shatter like a fragile crystal heart  
You will ricochet like a broken little doll  
You will race and race until the sky tugs on your leash  
And, because it owns you, you will stop.  
You will heel, and roll over.  
Because it. owns. you.  
Or you could stop if your own free will, before you hit the wall.  
Before you take the fall.  
Before you learn to heel.  
YOU could get back behind the wheel.  
YOU could take control.  
You could end it all.  
Would it be worth it?  
To stay a human being?  
Sometimes, the roses smell so nice you don’t want to keep walking  
But it seems there is no rest  
See, if you end on a high note  
there can be no fall.  
Why not save yourself that detriment?  
Why not stop before you reach the wall

Why not end it?  
End it all.


End file.
